byrightofbloodfandomcom-20200214-history
Wynwood
Wynwood is a neighborhood in central Miami. Often referred to as "Little San Juan", and commonly known as "El Barrio", Wynwood is populated mostly by Puerto Ricans and other Latinos. Many Puerto-Rican owned restaurants, shops, markets and other businesses line the streets of the neighborhood. Poor and heavily populated by immigrants, the area unfortunately suffers from a high crime rate. The somewhat upscale neighborhoods of Wynwood and Edgewater are homes to the art district of Miami. The Midtown Miami development built in the mid-2000s, brought renewed attention to the area, and previously abandoned warehouses have begun to be occupied by artists, hipsters, restaurants, cafés, and lounges. There is still a trace of the place's industrial origins shown by the now-and-again antique building whose unadorned masonry has been converted into expensive lofts for the more "hip" members of the community. Romanticize the grime. But you can only get away with so much exploring here. Too many a time has a tourist or a careless individual been mugged or even never seen from again. They come here to see the graffiti on the sides of cement and stone shop fronts and garages. Artful though it is, it's not worth the trip. Wynwood's harsher character sharpens with each and every set of iron bars protecting windows and doors. Tread lightly in Wynwood, and never alone. Art and fashion are major elements of Wynwood, as Wynwood has a large fashion and textiles industry, primarily along NW 5th Avenue, in the Wynwood Fashion District. Geography The Wynwood neighborhood is roughly divided by North 20th Street to the south, I-195 to the north, I-95 to the west and the Florida East Coast Railway to the east. Wynwood is north of Downtown Miami and Overtown, and adjacent to Edgewater. Wynwood has two major sub-districts, the Wynwood Art District in northern Wynwood, and the Wynwood Fashion District along West 5th Avenue. Areas of Note Wynwood Art District The Wynwood Art District is a sub-district of Wynwood that contains over 70 galleries, museums and art collections. It is roughly bounded by North 36th Street (north), North 20th Street (south), I-95 (west) and Northeast First Avenue (east). 36th Street is one of the main streets in Wynwood, and contains a large number of art studios and galleries. The second Saturday night of every month, is "ArtWalk" in Wynwood, and the art galleries and studios open their doors to the public for viewing. Wynwood is also home to Wynwood Walls, an outdoor mural permanent exhibit featuring some of the worlds most renowned street artists. Additionally there are hundreds of other street art and graffiti murals around the district curated yearly by Primary Flight making it one of the biggest street art districts in the world. Wynwood is also home to The Armory Studios, a state of the art recording studio and event space. Wynwood Fashion District The Miami Fashion District is another sub-district of Wynwood. Within the larger neighborhood of Wynwood, itt is bounded by North 30th Street to the north, I-95 to the west, North 23rd Street to the south, and West 2nd Avenue to the east. Its primary artery is along Northwest Fifth Avenue, where a lot of the major clothing retailers and distributors are located. Economy In 2010, the abandoned Wynwood Free Trade Zone, at 2235 NW 5th Avenue, was reconverted into a working production studio for films and television shows. Other film production studios are located in neighboring Park West, and together, form a larger, growing film production industry in Miami. Home to a large number of art galleries, artist studios, and clothing wholesalers, the art and fashion industries are the main economic engines of Wynwood. In 2013, the Miami New Times moved its headquarters to Wynwood. Transportation Metrobus services the Wynwood area. There is no Metrorail stop in Wynwood itself, but the Allapattah stop at 36th Street/US 27 and NW 12th Avenue) is less than a mile due west. Demographics As of the 2000 Census, Wynwood had a population of 14,819 residents, with 6,221 households, and 2,987 families residing in the neighborhood. The median household income was $11,293.93. The racial makeup of the neighborhood was 58.51% Hispanic or Latino of any race, 17.51% African American, 21.55% White (non-Hispanic), and 2.42% Other races (non-Hispanic). Crime Despite a prolonged period of gentrification, Wynwood still suffers from a relatively high crime rate. Many tourists and careless individual have been mugged in the area, and disappearances are unfortunately far from uncommon. Crime Rate: Relatively high. Police Presence The Miami Police Department maintain a station on the edge of Wynwood and Edgewater, from which they service both areas. Police Presence: Unintimidating. Sabbat Information Wynwood is claimed by Bishop Caezar Agustin, Ductus of the Praetorians pack, in his capacity as Bishop. Those who look closely at the graffiti and know how to read Sabbat tags can find the following: 1) Drawings of an empty circle on top of a vertical line. It means the place is safe. 2) A tic-tac-toe game with the Xes winning diagonally, like the movement range of a Bishop in a game of chess. It means that a Sabbat Bishop is involved here somehow. Buildings and Businesses of Note Category:SettingCategory:MiamiJohnny's Diner Johnny's Diner is a small dive of a place whose sign should likely have been replaced within the last 10 years. The diner is little more than an ancient, hastily constructed clapboard shed. The seating spaced outside the ramshackle building are mismatched benches and tables, single seats and loveseats that ought to hang from a porch. Complete strangers dining on red plastic plates treat one another like old friends. When the weather turns bad, an adjacent trailer holds squashed vinyl booths around formica tables and flickering fluorescent lighting that flatters no one. Nonetheless, if the smell always coming from the place or the double-wide lines at lunch and dinner are any indication, the signs crowing "Miami's Best Burger and Fries" are probably true. Juicy Lucy's There are classy gentlemen's lounges (read: stripclubs) , and then there is Juicy Lucy's. Pink neon lights in a dim club cause a brief assault to the eyes. The large main room is painted a dark Valentine's Day red, and a miasma of smoke hangs near the low ceiling. Canned music, heavy on the base, are thumped out through blown-out speakers and drown out most conversations to a dull roar. Multicolored lights mounted on a large central stage twinkle with a sickly glow around the naked women performing for the parishioners in the front row. Cheap vinyl seats curve around the stage from all sides. Brass poles pierce three circular tables bolted to the lino floor where small groups can gather. Privacy is at a premium in squat, sticky tables shoved up against the wall and protected by beaded curtains. The unblinking cameras in the corners assure nothing goes without notice. Beer signs decorate the tiny cave of a bar and shine off the lucite bar top and supply of low-end liquor. There is nowhere to sit nearby. Security, hulking men in black t-shirts, hover nearby to ensure things stay copacetic. Super Walmart This high temple to American consumerism is a twenty-four extravaganza of fluorescent lights glorifying cheap made-in-China merchandise and dirt cheap prices. Blue-smocked employees minister to shoppers with surly looks, and cheap flyers advertising the week's specials. Fumes from tires, chainsaws, and chemicals waft over prepackaged meat-like products and Hostess treats while freezers hum under the endless droning air conditioning vents. Every conceivable item, and quite a few mysteries, are collected in skinny aisles under one cavernous roof. Messy stacks of men's and women's clothing showcase the latest in urban camouflage and offensive memes, amongst which are lost conservative scrubs and Levi jeans. Housewares are a rainbow of chemical-laden plastics and pressboard, off-brand appliances made by dubious companies littering the shelves. The electronics pit carries cameras and music players in addition to flatscreen televisions and cheap cell phones. Sports goods mix up yoga mats, soccer balls, and the odd tent or whisper-thin sleeping bags. Heavy oil and rubber smells permeate the entire grocery section as the result of the woefully placed automotive department. = Southside Stitches The front door leads right into the reception area of the clinic. The entire floor is composed of shiny white porcelain arranged in a tile fashion, the walls are painted baby blue above a leading line three feet off the ground. Several vinyl chairs and couches will keep you company with the help of televisions (turned to the local news channel) and health magazines sat miraculously on the low tables. The reception desk is a window in the wall across the front door, a single employee clicks and types away on a computer behind the glass. A public restroom (handicap accessible) lays to the west, and to the east is a hall that goes past reception. Straight at the end of the hall is the stairwell that leads upstairs. Before the stairwell however is a hall. A door will lead inside of reception, where workers on break often chatter and eat, and there an aisle along the same wall that has the door- quick computer access for physicians. There's a clipboard is hung on the door of the primary examination room reading who has taken whom inside at what times. Different portions of the room's interior are segmented by use of several sheet curtains. Medical instruments lay around the interior, strewn lackadaisically across their carts and tables. Some equipment is tucked away along the walls, and the beds are striped down the middle with disposable paper sheets. The rest of the floor consists of two staff restrooms (both single, one male one female), an office area with desks, paperwork and some computers, and the general supply and utility closet room. The Horizon Apartments Strangled dark with a storm of ivy, the Horizon is a complex of five squat buildings whose construction is nowadays a mystery thanks to the thick filigree carpet of vines on its exterior, although now and then some stucco will peek out from the jungle. The buildings suffer from a bird infestation, angry little brown feather balls squawking up a parking lot orchestra while they hop and twitch for junk food scraps forgotten on the tar. It's a k-note a month to live with the cockroaches, but that's Miami real estate for you. Each apartment building is two stories tall with soda machines lighting up the stairwells that lead to the second floor to walkways that rope about one side of the building, leaving each apartment with a cramped little porch on the opposite side. Category:Central Miami